


Slumber Party (3)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Shorter finally comes back home and brings a few friends over.





	1. New Friends

A week passes by and all you can think about is how Shorter is doing. These kinds of times worry you, but you always distract yourself with productive activities such as visiting Chang Dai to pass the time. By the time you come home you try not to watch the news just so you don't hear any bad news when he hasn't been around. The sun is setting on New York yet again. You start to make a little something for dinner until you hear knocking on the door.

"Lotus, baby, open up!"

Your heart starts to jump with glee as you clearly recognize the familiar voice. You quickly turn off the stove top, head for the door, and open it to get the jump on Shorter. You give him small kisses all around his face, and he giggles at your excitement. You feel an awkward presence near you so you look past Shorter's shoulders and notice two other teens avoiding eye contact until they're spoken to. One teen looked Asian with a tourist feel as he had a camera strapped to his side. The other teen was much taller; definitely American that upheld the New York swagger, and was very beautiful as he had bleach blonde hair and piercing green eyes that could take anyone's breath away.

Shorter puts you down to introduce his friends to you. "Baby, I'd like you meet my friends, Ash Lynx, another gang boss in New York, and his pal, Eiji, who came here from Japan. Ash, Eiji, this is my girl."

Eiji looks at you and comes closer to shake your hand and bows in Japanese fashion. "It's nice to meet you." You catch him off guard as you know a tiny bit of Japanese yourself and reply, "Hajimemashite!"

"You speak Japanese?!"

"I dabble."

"You speak it very well. Sugoiidesune!"

"Arigatou, Eiji!" You can tell that Eiji is feeling more comfortable now from the introduction.

Ash looks at you with a half smile on his face, and combs his hair back with his hand as he gives a handshake with the other. "Ash Lynx."

"Nice to meet you, Ash, I hear a lot about you from Shorter."

"Hopefully, they're good things. He says a lot of good stuff about you."

You instantly blush since you had no idea that Shorter was even talking about you to anyone. You snap out of your nervousness, "Please come inside! I can make some dinner while you guys watch TV, play games, chill, or whatever." You all go inside the apartment and the boys make themselves at home without skipping a beat. You go into the kitchen and start to make dinner again; Shorter passes around drinks, and turns on the TV to see what's on. Eiji looks through your game library and is excited to see that you have Street Fighter 2 and wanted to play it with Shorter. Ash just looks around your house for a bit and eventually sits down with Shorter and Eiji to spectate. Ash watches the two in character select mode and says, "Let me guess, Eiji, you're going to play E. Honda because he's your favorite." Eiji responds, "No, he's not my favorite."

"Then who's your favorite?"

"Guile."

"...The American." Ash says out of confusion.

"Of course! 'Go home and be a family man!'" Then, Eiji pretends to comb his hair like Guile. Shorter and Ash share a laugh. Eiji continues the conversation, "Who is your favorite, Ash?"

"I don't really play all that much to have a favorite, but I fuckin' hate Blanka with a passion."

"Why?"

"His name is stupid."

Eiji chuckles, "Just his name? I hope Papa Dino doesn't hire anyone named Blanka. They'd be your first target."

Ash starts to sip his drink, "You have no idea, Eiji. Nooo idea."

They start playing a few rounds while holding random conversations. You feel normalcy again with Shorter back at home so you relax while you're cooking. Once the cooking is done you take some plates and silverware over to the coffee table in the living room where the boys are and you serve dinner. They turn the TV off, eat until they're done, and they start to become bored. Ash raises his voice to suggest, "I'm feeling dangerous, let's play 'Spin the Bottle'."Shorter, Eiji, and you look awkwardly at each other and recognize how one sided it feels having only one female in the party. Shorter speaks up, "There's only one girl." Ash quickly deflects with, "So? Let's make this night interesting." Eiji is looking quite clueless as he has never played "Spin the Bottle" so he accepts playing it at least once. You're cool with it as long as everyone else consents to it. Everyone in the room looks at Shorter for his response and he says, "If my Lotus is in, I'm down for the cause."

Shorter and Eiji move the coffee table to open the living room space, and Ash takes an empty coke bottle and puts it in the center. Ash says, "Ladies first" and moves the bottle near you. You spin the bottle for it to land on none other than your cute and cuddly boyfriend as if it was fate. Shorter signals you to come to him with his finger. While you crawl over to him he starts to take off his sunglasses to look you directly in his eyes and you kiss him passionately. After the kiss, you nuzzle Shorter's Eskimo-kissable nose and kiss his nose. Shorter blushes and whispers, "You're my everything, Lotus." You reply, "My everything is yours, Purple Dragon." Ash makes a yawning gesture to Eiji, and Eiji smiles back unbeknownst to you or Shorter. You go sit back down in your spot next to Eiji and move the bottle near Shorter. Shorter nervously spins the bottle and it lands on Ash. They both look at the bottle, then to each other. Ash tries to console Shorter by saying, "This isn't as bad as it looks, don't make it a thing ok? Just give it 110% and be done with it, alright?"

"OK. Cool. No big deal, right? So on the count of 3?"

"Sure." Ash is looking at Shorter nonchalantly.

"Ok. One..."

"Fuck it." Ash unexpectedly pulls Shorter by the neck and kisses him with 110% intensity. Eiji's eyes open wide and looks astonished as he drinks his coke through a straw. Shorter was definitely shocked, but he also, did not show any resistance either to kissing Ash. You ask Shorter while they're kissing, "Did you like it?" Ash and Shorter part ways and Shorter still dazed from what just happened slurs, "Hated every minute of it." Ash says with a smug look on his face, "I'm way better than any Christmas card and you know it." You and Eiji both look at each other and say simultaneously, "Christmas card?" Shorter interrupts everyone's thoughts and jests, "Pfft. Christmas card? What the fuck are you talking about, 'Angel Eyes'?" Shorter makes a gesture to Ash to stop talking about the Christmas card topic and Ash realizes his nervousness and chuckles.

Shorter moves the bottle near Eiji. Eiji with a bit of hesitation spins the bottle and it lands on Shorter. Ash is amused at the turn of events, "East meets East. I'd ship it." Shorter is already ready for this since he has practically been the only one being kissed; the game might as well have been called "Spin the Shorter". Shorter gets close to Eiji and tried to comfort him, "This will be quick. I promise." Eiji nods, and proceeds to awkwardly kiss Shorter. While Eiji is kissing Shorter he opens his eyes to find Ash with an intense stare and an evil smirk on his face which worries him the whole time. Eiji and Shorter stop kissing, and Eiji is beet red not because of their kiss, but rather Ash staring at them. Ash starts to laugh, "Shorter, you really need to work on your technique." Shorter scowls at Ash and says, "What?! I'm a Casanova! What's wrong with my kissing?"

"What's wrong is that while you were kissing Eiji...Eiji was staring at me the whole time. You may have had his lips, but his entire body wanted to scream my name. Isn't that right...Eiji?" Since it is Ash's turn next he grabs the bottle, forces the bottle to land on Eiji, and takes Eiji into his arms.

"You may know how to take someone's heart, Shorter, but let me teach you how to take someone's soul."

Ash and Eiji start to kiss, and Ash forces his tongue deep into Eiji's mouth. Eiji can't help but swoon as the beautiful blonde gently pulls his hair while kissing him. Ash says while kissing, "Say my name, Eiji." Eiji quickly responds, "A-Ash..."

"Say it again, Eiji."

"A-a-Ash..." Eiji is breathing very heavily now, and can't hardly control it.

Ash stops kissing, and starts to whisper into Eiji's ear, "I'm gonna show you why I'm REALLY called the 'Wildcat'." Ash slowly runs his hands under Eiji's shirt, digs his freshly manicured nails into Eiji's back, and painstakingly drags his nails down Eiji's spine so Eiji feels every sensation. Ash, also, starts to kiss and lick Eiji's neckline until he gets to the muscle part of his neck and bites down enough for Eiji to gasp for air. Eiji becomes overwhelmed with pleasure and cries out, "Ah, fuuck, Ash, Kimochiidayo~!" Eiji feels paralyzed as tears start to fall from his eyes, and blood starts to rush away from the top portion of his body. Eiji passes out from the pleasure; Ash supports his body weight, and lays him on the couch where Eiji stays motionless for a while. Ash light heartedly says, "Rest in peace, Eiji, we hardly knew ye." You and Shorter's jaws were dropped the whole time. Both of you were speechless for a few minutes after. Ash puts a blanket over Eiji, and realizes the two of you staring, "What?"

"Daaaayum! Is he dead?" Shorter asks.

"Yep! I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink, anyone else want one?"

"You're just gonna kill him, and leave him on the couch?"

"Isn't that what I do on a regular basis?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"OK, no, he'll be fine in the morning. Chill. These things happen all the time when I kiss people."

"But that wasn't a normal kiss."

"Well, I'm not a normal guy. He'll be alright I promise. That was the best game of 'Spin the Bottle' so far."

You take a look at Eiji's face, and start to see his color coming back to him and his eyes start to move around as if he was dreaming. You were kind of legit scared since he looked like a ghost just a few minutes ago, but now you're alright and calm again. You all start to get ready for bed by this time; Eiji and Ash would sleep in the living room while you and Shorter sleep in the bedroom. While you and Eiji were sound asleep Ash called Shorter from the bedroom, and head nods to the front door as a signal to come outside with him. Ash says in a low voice, "Let's shoot the shit together for a bit."


	2. Heart to Heart

Ash and Shorter step outside, close the front door behind them without locking it, and sit on the stairs. The mood went from being an energetic evening with friends to a heavy weighted heart to heart between gang bosses. However, the way Ash and Shorter speak to each other about business and life in general, to an outsider, appears innocent as best friends simply catching up. When they sit down on the stairs Shorter hands Ash a drink so they can both settle down from tonight.

"Man, tonight was wild. Spin the Bottle? Really?" Shorter says questioning Ash's seemingly risqué state.

" Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking in there. I looked at Eiji's back, and I did a number on him. I really should apologize to him when he wakes up. You think I was too rough?"

Shorter takes sip of his drink and he answers, "You weren't rough, but you were rather passionate. I noticed a change in you for some time now. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I know now."

"I've changed?"

"I remember the old Ash would off someone in a heartbeat if they betrayed him, but now you let them go as if they'll repay you. Looks like Eiji really turned your world upside down."

Ash shifts his body around on the stair as if Shorter said something he didn't want to admit. Ash takes a moment to think about the events that have been happening since Eiji arrived, and can't help but half heartedly smile and admit to Shorter, "It's weird, isn't it?" Ash combs his hair with his fingers.

"I can't tell if he's a blessing or a curse. I know I shouldn't be putting him in danger, but there's something in me that is always happy that he decides to stay. Is that selfish of me to want someone like that in my life?"

"No, we know better than anybody it gets lonely at the top, but it's nice to know that we aren't alone." Shorter puts down his drink and leans towards Ash to lower his voice, "Ash...do you think we have a chance of makin' it out of this?"

"I'm not sure about this one, Shorter. I'm really not. This "Bananafish" whatever or whoever they are has got a chokehold on Dino, and if he's pullin' out all the stops just to stop me it'll only be a matter of time. Our days are numbered now. We might as well be countin' the time we have left instead of countin' sheep when we sleep."

"You know I got your back to the very end. My biggest worries are the 2 that are sleepin' right now. I wouldn't want my girl to die because of my bullshit."

Ash looks away from Shorter as he feels pain from his past, "I feel you. I regret every single day since they took my girl away. Believe me, you wouldn't want that shit hauntin' you."

"My bad, Ash."

"It's alright." Ash gives Shorter a smile in affirmation.

"What's the plan?"

"First, we head over to Dr. Meredith's and see what else he's got, then we gotta get Eiji and your girl to safety. They should be okay with us around for now to protect them."

"Sounds like a good plan of attack. We should get some sleep then." Shorter smiles at Ash, they share their familiar "handshake", and go back inside the apartment to get ready for the next day.

****Thank you guys for reading my work so far! I really don't think you all are ready for the next one. I promise you Blanca will not disappoint (wink) ** ******


End file.
